


This Pain is Only Temporary

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (It's briefly mentioned), Anxiety Attacks, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medicine, Panic Attacks, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan is having a peaceful day, until a frantic Virgil stumbles into his room.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	This Pain is Only Temporary

Logan scribbled some notes in the margin of his notebook. A calm tranquility settled over him as he relaxed into his notes.

Suddenly there was a quiet frantic knock at Logan's door.

Before Logan could respond, the door swung open, and Virgil stumbled in. He was a mess. His hair was tousled wildly, and his eyes were frantically glancing around the room.

Logan set down his pencil, and slowly approached Virgil, "Virgil? Are you alright?"

Virgil shook as he grasped desperately at his head with one hand, and reached out aimlessly with the other, "Lo? Lo?"

Logan grabbed Virgil's hand, guiding him so they were sitting on the bed.

"Virgil," Logan said calmly. "I need you to take a breath."

"I can't... Lo... I can't! I can't think, Logan I I'm dying."

Logan suppressed the panic that quickly swelled in his chest. "Can you describe the pain you're in?"

"My brain... it won't stop. Something's wrong. It's throbbing, it won't stop!" Virgil started to hyperventilate, "Too bright, everything is too loud, I can't... it's too much."

Logan placed a steady hand on Virgil's shaking leg. “I know it hurts but you need to just keep your eyes on me and breathe, okay?"

Virgil nodded and slowly squinted his eyes open.

"I think you are experiencing a migraine, could you relax your face?"

Virgil slowly let his face relax, and although the pain was still clear in his eyes, he looked slightly more comfortable.

Logan nodded, "Are you experiencing any other pain?"

Virgil nodded, "I cant breathe, my chest... it's too tight. I can't--"

Logan cut him by squeezing his leg gently, "Hey Virgil I need you to breathe with me. Can you breathe in with me for four?"

Virgil nodded, and Logan started to count, the familiar 4-7-8 rhythm rolling off his tongue.

After several counts of the rhythm, Virgil squeezed Logan's hand, and Logan stopped counting.

"Th-Thanks Lo." Virgil mumbled, as he held his head in his hands.

Logan nodded as he opened one of the draws beside his bed, pulling out ibuprofen and grabbing a glass before handing them to Virgil.

"Take these, it will take a while to start to work, however it will be good in the long run."

Virgil nodded taking the tablets, and grimacing as he drank the water. "Is it supposed to hurt?"

Logan frowned, "Unfortunately, I find drinking liquids most unpleasant when I have migraines. Although it is important."

Virgil groaned, and Logan could see tears welling up in his eyes, Logan knew, from his experiences, that it would worsen the migraine.

Logan squeezed Virgil's hand, "Would you like a massage? I find tension in the neck is often a cause of migraines."

Virgil nodded, "Please?"

Logan sat behind Virgil, and started to press his thumbs into Virgil's neck in small circles. Logan felt Virgil relax against him.

Logan continued to rub these small circles around his neck, as he found knots every once and a while. Virgil shivered as the tension left his body with each knot, and each circle.

Logan didn't know how long it had been before Virgil slumped over, asleep. Logan lay him down, before brushing Virgil's hair out of his eyes.

"I'm glad you are alright Virgil. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #17 Fear “I know it hurts but you need to just keep your eyes on me and breathe, okay?” Logan and Virgil, please? -sandersfander1820 (I know I just sent one in, but I was interested to see what you might do with this one, too)
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango
> 
> I have a lot of experience with migraines, so this one was an interesting one to write seeing as I've got first hand experience!


End file.
